Lost in the Snow
by rorypondicus
Summary: "Adventure." They said in unison. The Doctor gave that smile that was all happiness and puppies.  K  for one little swear word


Sometime's they'd sit and watch the stars. Half of the time they had no idea of what they were watching for, maybe it was just a flash of a little blue box, flying through the sky so that they could say that they had seen him again. Or maybe if they ever did see him again it would be the end of the world. Neither brother cared, neither brother knew. They just sat in silence, watching, waiting. And for the first time they would let the tiniest amount of hope into their already god forsaken lives.

Time would pass, seconds trickled into minuets and those minuets in to hours. The first few flecks of sun would shine through in the distance, dominating the stars, the distant planets that they have seen and been too, faded from the sky as the sun took over. Dean would smile and tear his eyes away, Sam would sigh and look at the discarded beer bottles laid strewn on the floor. As dawn broke, and the sun was getting higher in the sky, they would climb back into the Impala, shivering away the last of the nights chill. Night's like that had become a ritual for them.

Only one time did sitting far away from any type of civilization to gaze at the stars high in the night's sky pay off for them.

* * *

><p>"It's getting light." Sam stated, watching the stars go out one by one. Dean only nodded and finished the last dregs of his beer. Sam smirked, snow glistened around them and they would probably have one hell of a cold the next morning, but nothing stopped their Star Gazing. It happened around once or twice a month, and snow wasn't going to stop Dean from making sure the Doctor didn't leave them behind again. "We'd better go if you want to get to Texas by tomorrow." Again Dean nodded. He chucked his beer bottle down and stood up from his position on the bonnet of the Impala. Wrenching the door open and getting in. Sam rolled his eyes and followed.<p>

It was warmer in the Impala. Dean dialed the heater up, and smiled like the child he was when he began to feel his toes again. Dean grabbed the box of worn out tapes from the back of the Impala, and rummaged through them until he found the tape he wanted. He grinned and pushed it into the tape deck. Chucking the box back into the back of the car. He switched the radio on and let the tape play. Led Zeppelin blasted through the speakers. Sam shook his head.

"Oh, come on you love it really!" Dean told Sam over the din of guitars and drums. Who turned the volume down a little, not enough to piss Dean off though. At that second, someone knocked on the window. Sam turned to see a bright red jumper, and a pale fist knocking on the window, not a police officer. He shrugged at Dean and wound down the window. "What can we do for you?" The red jumper was added to by ginger hair and green eyes. "AMY!"

"It's bloody freezing out here, the Doctor got it wrong again,." Amy moaned. Dean's jaw dropped. It had finally paid off. He got out of the Impala and walked around it. He grabbed the cold woman in for a hug. Forgetting totally about Rory and the whole part of having to ask him to hug her. "Okay, what's this for?" He could see the blue of the TARDIS far behind them. Standing tall and proud against the harsh white of the winter snow.

"We've waited for you." Dean said, leaving out all the near death escapades out, all the demon hunting, the angels. "It's good to see you again." He smiled. Dean let the woman go and looked on at the Doctor and Rory. Dean grinned like it was his birthday. Not for another few months, it's only December, closer to Christmas. "Happy Holidays!" He said, shaking Rory's hand. Dean wasn't totally sure what he should do to the Doctor; should he shake his hand, hug him or punch him in the face. Sam had finally been able to get out of the car.

"Yes, merry Christmas boys." The Doctor said, patting Dean on the back and grinning. "Come along Pond's... and Winchesters..." He winked over theatrically. Patting the Impala. "Nice to see you again, 'baby'," The Doctor said to it. Dean smiled. He treated the Impala like it was alive, not a mode of transportation. He treated it like he did the TARDIS. And because of this, he vowed to treat the TARDIS with the same respect as the Doctor did with the Impala. "Do you mind if I borrow the boy's for a while? We won't be gone long enough for you to miss them... I have a time machine remember!" He said, and paused for a second. "Thank you." He looked up from the Impala. "Well, adventure or not?" Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Making their mind up in a heart beat.

"Adventure." They said in unison. The Doctor gave that smile that was all happiness and puppies. Before turning in the snow and rushing off back towards the TARDIS. And the four other people couldn't help but follow behind him. Back into the madness of time/space travel. Amy and Rory went back into the TARDIS before Sam and Dean. They cast a look around, snow, snow covered trees and the sleek black of Dean's baby, Dean's Impala. Before stepping back into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Each time they've been in the TARDIS, they never seem to get over the sheer vastness of its interior from it's exterior. Getting lost in the endless amount of colours that bleed from every particle of the TARDIS. The twisting stair-cases that lead away to different places, endless places. Sam remembers the Doctor saying that there could be a Swimming Pool in the library. The glass platform, the time rotor, the central console, all seeming more or less just a part of the madness around them.<p>

Dean grinned at Sam and punched him playfully in the arm to bring him out of his daze. Before brushing the snow out of his hair and rushing off to join the Doctor in choosing a place to go. Sam sighed one last time before pulling the door shut and only just being able to grab hold of something before spinning off into the time vortex and off to somewhere far, far away.


End file.
